1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement used on a drill template oriented in the mouth for forming holes intended to extend from the template and into the zygoma. The template in this case can comprise one or more guide sleeves which define the direction toward the zygoma.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various guide arrangements for guiding drills are already known in dentistry. Special care must be taken when forming holes for implants and screws which are to extend into and be anchored in the zygoma.